Automatic one-step buttonholing devices, in themselves, are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,618 by Goldbach, discloses one such device which utilizes a wheel in contact with the the workpiece for metering the size of the buttonhole being sewn. Another device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,443 by Ross, consists of a slide attachable to the presser bar. This slide travels along with the workpiece and through a set of linkages determines the size of the buttonhole. Both of the aforementioned devices, as well as many others, require additional, and in some cases, cumbersome hardware just for sizing the buttonhole. This additional hardware can be expensive to manufacture and may, after use, require calibration and repair. In addition, these devices place a maximum limit on the desired buttonhole.